Tempete de neige
by Rafikis
Summary: Quand une tempéte de neige s'abat sur New-York, tout peut arrivé au commissariat du 12ème district


L'idée m'est venue un samedi soir en lisant les délires de Nathan, Pic et RDM sur la miaoubox

Je tiens à remercier Tess qui m'a laissé lui prendre un dialogue qu'elle a créé pour tentative. Si vous l'avez lu vous comprendrez lequel, sinon courez vite la lire.

Je décline toute responsabilité quand au coup de chaud éventuel qui pourrait survenir à la lecture de cette fic

Rick finissait de se faire à manger quand la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Un peu étonné, il alla ouvrir et découvrit avec surprise sa coéquipière derrière la porte.

« - Beckett, on a un meurtre ? un dimanche ?

- Vous savez, les criminels n'ont pas vraiment de jour de prédilection pour tuer mais non, nous n'avons pas de nouvelle affaire.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes la ?

- J'étais dans les parages et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir vous dire bonjour

- Oh ! répondit il vraiment stupéfait. Entrez ! »

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte. Kate semblait nerveuse. Rick ouvrit sa penderie pour trouver un cintre pour la veste de sa coéquipière. Elle demanda :

« - Alexis et Martha ne sont pas la ?

- Alexis passe le week-end chez une amie et Mère a une pièce cet après-midi.

- Nous sommes seuls donc, » conclut elle, son timbre de voix ayant légèrement changé.

L'écrivain se retourna à ces paroles, complètement perdu mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Kate avait ouvert sa veste et Rick eut soudain l'impression que la température dans son appartement était montée de plusieurs degrés. La jeune femme était habillée tout en cuire. Sa jupe, très prés du corps, tombait juste sous les genoux et son bustier ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Le tout était complété par une paire de bottes remontant sous la jupe. Rick finit par remarqué qu'elle avait glissé ses menottes dans sa ceinture. Il déglutit alors que Kate affichait un air satisfait. Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline. L'écrivain ne fit aucun mouvement. Il avait souvent imaginé cette scène surtout après leur enquête sur l'étudiante en psychologie devenue dominatrice mais maintenant que ça arrivait il ne savait pas comment réagir. Kate finit pas s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui, tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois. L'inspectrice profita de son trouble pour s'approcher encore et murmurer à son oreille :

« - On a tout le temps de jouer alors

- Quoi ? croassa-t-il, reprenant plus ou moins le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

- Vous savez bien, tous ces jeux d'adultes que vous voulez tant essayer avec moi, répliqua-t-elle en se reculant un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Seulement, c'est moi qui dicte les règles. »

S'éloignant encore un peu de l'écrivain, elle prit le temps de l'observer. Il semblait réellement perdu, les yeux dans le vague. Elle décida de vraiment commencer à jouer avec lui. Elle enleva complètement sa veste et la laissa tomber à terre. Le bruit que fit le vêtement en tombant sembla réveiller l'écrivain. Il fit lentement remonté son regard, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle qu'offrait la tenue de sa coéquipière. La jeune femme sembla, pour une fois, appréciait ce regard.

Rick reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps et avança vers l'inspectrice. Celle-ci le laissa faire mais alors qu'il faisait le dernier pas avec l'intention évidente de l'embrasser, elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur son torse. Il frissonna à ce contact mais ça n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Kate commença à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement avec méthode. Rick voulait lui aussi participer mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Kate, celle-ci le repoussait avec un sourire. Finalement après son troisième échec, l'écrivain abandonna et se laissa faire. L'inspectrice finit par ouvrir le dernier bouton et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle remonta lentement en faisant courir ses doigts de droite à gauche, provoquant à chaque fois un frison chez son futur amant. Elle finit par arriver à ses épaules et fit glisser la chemise à terre. Rick retenta une approche et cette fois, eut de la chance. Kate en profita même pour se coller à lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent pour la première fois mais l'écrivain voulut lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Au lieu de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il les posa sur sa joue au plus près de son oreille. Il commença par des baisers papillons puis se mit à lécher le lobe de son oreille. Kate rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Elle le laissa faire quelques instants mais reprit le contrôle.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle l'obligea à reculer. A son tour, elle posa ses lèvres derrière son oreille. Rick ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit que l'inspectrice lui laissait un superbe suçon. Fière de son œuvre, elle lui murmura « si tu nous conduisais à ta chambre ? » Les pupilles de l'écrivain se dilatèrent un peu plus et prenant l'une des mains de sa coéquipière, il l'entraina dans sa chambre. Arrivés, elle le fit assoir et prit place sur ses genoux. Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres dans son cou mais Rick, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules la repoussa un peu. Etonnée, elle fronça les sourcilles et l'écrivain se sentit obliger de s'expliquer :

« - Tu ne trouves pas que l'on va trop vite ?

- Trop vite ? répéta-t-elle perplexe. Ton esprit dit peut être ça mais ton corps raconte totalement autre chose » dit elle en se collant un peu plus à lui. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres quand Kate commença à caresser sa virilité au travers de son pantalon. Sa bouche partie à l'exploration de son torse, laissant une empreinte que l'écrivain n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Finalement Rick laissa tomber ses réflexions et entreprise de défaire le lacet qui retenait le bustier de sa partenaire. Seulement après quelques minutes à batailler avec le nœud, il sentit l'inspectrice glousser contre son torse. Se redressant, Kate lui adressa un sourire espiègle. Elle s'écarta de lui, juste assez pour pouvoir passer ses mains entre leurs deux corps. L'écrivain fut hypnotisé par l'action surtout quand elle les posa sur le haut de son bustier juste à la naissance de ses seins. Rick remarqua enfin que le vêtement n'était pas fermé par le lacet dans le dos mais par une fermeture éclair. L'inspectrice commença à lentement descendre le zip et les yeux de son amant ne purent s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement. Avant d'ouvrir complètement l'habit, elle récupéra ses menottes et les posa à côté d'eux avec un sourire. Les mains de l'écrivain finirent de faire descendre le zip et le bustier tomba de lui-même. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres, juste sous la mâchoire de l'inspectrice puis commença à descendre, laissant à son tour une trace brulante sur le corps de sa coéquipière. Pendant ce temps, ses mains étaient remontées le long de son dos et avaient trouvé les attaches du soutien-gorge. Contrairement au lacet, il n'eut aucun mal à les défaire. Il fit tomber les bretelles, entrainant avec elles le bout de tissus et sa bouche put partir à l'exploration. Kate rejeta la tête en arrière quand elle sentit la langue de Rick parcourir ses pointes. L'écrivain avait redescendu ses mains et trouvait les boutons qui fermaient la jupe. Au moment ou il défit le dernier et passa ses mains sous le vêtement, elle fut parcouru d'un violent frisson et poussa un profond gémissement. Rick, un peu surpris par sa réaction, releva la tête et fut étonné par la vision que lui offrait la jeune femme. Elle semblait totalement détendue et surtout offerte.

Kate repris rapidement ses esprits, un peu trop vite au gout de l'écrivain et en lui offrant un sourire égraillard, elle se leva. La jupe glissa le long de ses jambes. Elle prit ensuite le temps pour défaire les attaches de ses bottes. Son amant fut une fois de plus hypnotisé par ses gestes. Elle reprit position sur ses genoux et l'incita à s'allonger. L'écrivain ne se fit pas prié et fut récompensé par le regard espiègle de l'inspectrice. Elle se saisit des menottes et d'un geste fluide, elle les passa à Rick. Il en fut un peu surpris mais quand il sentit les lèvres de Kate sur son torse et ses mains jouant avec la ceinture de son pantalon, il oublia cette déconvenue et se concentra que les sensations qu'elle faisait naitre en lui. La jeune femme ne mit que quelques secondes à défaire les attaches du jean. Elle tira ensuite sur les deux vêtements qui recouvraient encore l'écrivain, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement quand dans un mouvement taquin, elle frôla sa virilité. S'étant débarrasser des bouts de tissus superflu de son amant, elle prit le temps de le contempler. Se mordant la lèvre, elle dit :

« - Et bien je vois que monsieur l'écrivain ne fait pas que raconter des histoires.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quand tu disais que tes affaires étaient plutôt grosses, répliqua-t-elle

- Et ça te plait ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et se débarrassa à son tour du dernier vêtement qu'il la recouvrait. L'esprit de Rick bloqua complètement devant la vision du corps nu de Kate. Elle se sentit presque intimidée par le regard hardant que lui lançait l'écrivain. Sans briser le contact visuel, elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres sous le lobe de l'oreille et suçota le bout de peau si sensible. Ses mains, pendant ce temps, avait trouvé le chemin de sa virilité et avec des gestes lents, elle le caressait. Son amant ne savait plus où donner de la tête et ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus profonds. Le sentant sur le point d'exploser, elle lui demanda :

« - Ou ranges tu tes préservatifs ?

- Deuxi… Deuxième tiroir de la commode, à droite » lui répondit-il en reprenant un peu son souffle.

Se trouvant à gauche, elle roula sur lui, lui arrachant un grognement quand sa cuisse frôla une partie extrêmement tendu de son anatomie. Ouvrant le tiroir, elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la boite. Prenant l'un des petits paquets, elle se recula. Avec délicatesse, elle ouvrit le sachet et puis avec douceur, elle le déroula. Rick crut devenir fou et quand il sentit que l'inspectrice allait enfin l'accueillir en son sein, il ferma les yeux, anticipant le plaisir qu'il était sur, allait le submerger.

Deux Castle suivit d'une légère claque firent ouvrir les yeux de l'écrivain. La voix de Kate était légèrement différente et Rick fut vraiment surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Se reculant pour que sa vision redevienne net, il se cognat la tête contre la paroi de la salle de repos. Complètement réveillé à présent, il se rendit compte que ni lui ni l'inspectrice n'était nu et que surtout ils se trouvaient toujours au commissariat.

« - Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? La tempête s'est calmée ? demanda-t-il

- Non, la neige tombe toujours, lui répondit-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir, mais Castle si j'avais un conseil pour vous, allez prendre une douche froide » et elle le laissa seul.

Rick se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil et se leva. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la salle de repos et contempla l'étage. Par la fenêtre, il put s'apercevoir que Beckett avait raison. La tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur New-York depuis le début de l'après-midi ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Par prudence, Montgomery avait préféré que tout le monde passe la nuit au commissariat. Il avait appelé sa fille pour être sur qu'elle avait put rentrer sans problème. Alexis l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle et Martha allaient passé la soirée devant un bon film. Le gymnase s'était peu à peu transformé en dortoir géant mais certains n'étaient encore couchés. Lanie était monté les rejoindre vers 18h et avait très vite entamé une partie de poker avec Ryan et Esposito. Le chef les avait rejoints vers 20h. Kate, quand à elle, était à son bureau mais ne travaillait pas pour autant. Un livre était ouvert sur son bureau et semblait totalement plongé dans sa lecture. En la regardant, l'écrivain sentit des souvenirs de son rêve revenir à la surface et se décida à suivre le conseil de son amie.

En sortant de la douche, il vérifia son portable et découvrit qu'Alexis et Gina avaient essayé de le joindre. Il décida de rappeler sa fille en premier :

« - Eh Pumpking ! Tout va bien ?

- Tu n'as pas appelé Gina pour lui dire que tu ne pouvais pas la rejoindre.

- J'ai complètement oublié et puis elle a dut comprendre que j'étais coincé.

- Sauf que je me suis loupé et je lui ai dit que tu étais coincé au commissariat.

- Et ?

- Bien, elle avait plutôt l'air en colère quand elle a raccroché. Tu ferais mieux de l'appeler rapidement.

- 21h, répondit-il en regardant sa montre, elle est surement encore à son bureau, je vais l'appeler. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

- Bonne nuit Dad et passes le bonjour au lieutenant Beckett »

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Rick s'assit sur un banc des vestiaires et fixa son téléphone pendant presque 5 minutes. Finalement, il appuya sur la touche de raccourci. Son éditrice ne fut pas longue à décrocher :

« - Tu te souviens enfin de mon existence ?

- Excuses-moi mais les événements se sont un peu précipités

- Ne te fout pas de moi ! La neige tombe depuis plus de 6 heures. Je suis sur que ça fait un moment que tu sais que tu vas passé la nuit au commissariat.

- Effectivement mais nous avons une enquête en cours et nous avons travaillé dessus jusqu'à maintenant, mentit Rick pour éviter la colère de sa compagne.

- Tu es un excellent conteur mais ça fait longtemps que je sais quand tu mens. Sois honnête et dis-moi que tu m'as oublié.

- Je t'ai oublié, répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Ca t'arrive de plus en plus souvent surtout si tu es avec ta muse…

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Qu'il est temps pour l'un de nous deux, d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ou tu veux en venir …

- Tout à l'heure quand j'ai appelé Alexis, elle semblait contente de me parler mais quand elle a mentionné le fait que tu étais peut être avec « elle », son ton avait changé. Je suis persuadée que jamais elle n'aura ce ton en parlant de moi, ce sourire dans la voix. Quand à ta mère, ça n'a jamais vraiment été le grand amour entre nous…

- Tu deviens parano !

- Non Rick, je prends conscience des choses et il est temps que je passe à autre chose avant de souffrir. »

Chacun resta silencieux un moment. Gina savait qu'elle avait raison même si c'était dur et Rick pensait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'écrivain finit par reprendre la parole

« - Je suis désolé. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte

- Non tu as agit comme toujours et c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, répondit elle avec tristesse.

- Alors on peut dire que c'est officiel, nous ne sommes définitivement pas fait l'un pour l'autre, ajouta-t-il légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Pas en temps que couple en tout cas.

- Tu restes donc mon éditrice ?

- Même si ça me gêne de le reconnaitre, Nikki est bien plus vendeuse que Derek et je ne suis pas prête à laisser partir le succès.

- O.K. Alors...on dit quoi ? Bonne route ?

- Oui, et bonne chance. Quoique je suis sûre qu'elle et toi, ça va marcher.

- Il n'y a rien entre Beckett et moi.

- Ne me mens pas, je t'en prie, donne-moi au moins ça, le supplia-t-elle. Et ne te mens pas à toi-même.

- Encore une fois, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas sur de vraiment savoir ou j'en suis. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- Je sais… » conclut Gina en raccrochant.

Rick resta assit encore un moment dans les vestiaires. Les paroles de son éditrice l'avait plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait fait remarquer, il s'était aperçu qu'il s'était servi d'elle. Elle avait juste été la au moment ou il avait besoin de quelqu'un. L'histoire entre Kate et Demming lui avait vraiment fait mal et même encore maintenant alors qu'il était sensé être avec Gina, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie quand sa partenaire lui parlait de Josh. Peut être que c'était ça le véritable amour. Se taire quand on a mal car on sait que l'autre est heureux. Rick se frappa la tête avec son téléphone. Il avait été le dernier des abrutis. Il avait souffert mais encore plus grave il avait fait souffrir. Kate avait eu du mal à lui réaccorder sa confiance. Finalement encore une fois, Gina avait été sa conscience. Il lui enverrait des fleurs dès le lendemain. Enfilant sa veste, il se leva. Sa décision était prise, Josh n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Rick ferait tout pour conquérir Kate.

En redescendant dans les bureaux, Rick découvrit que Lanie avait embauché les gars pour installer les décorations de Noël. Kate, indifférente à tout ce remue ménage, continuait à lire, un sourire sur les lèvres. L'écrivain ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était l'un des siens mais ce fut à ce moment la que l'image du chirurgien s'imposa dans son esprit. Ce fut donc avec un air amer que Rick s'assit à sa place et commença à compulser les notes qu'il avait prises au cour de la semaine. Kate avait sentit sa présence mais plongée dans la scène, elle n'avait pas relevé les yeux. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes, l'inspectrice sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son partenaire était trop silencieux. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle découvrit son air maussade et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Rien, répondit-il sans relever les yeux de ses notes.

- Castle, je commence à vous connaitre, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je viens de parler avec Gina et nous avons rompu, » confessa l'écrivain dans un souffle.

Kate resta interdite ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Plusieurs sentiments la traversèrent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler : la joie, la honte, la tristesse et un dernier que l'inspectrice ne voulait surtout pas identifier. Pas tant qu'elle serait avec Josh. Rick, quand à lui, avait relevé les yeux et observait l'inspectrice, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Finalement, reprenant contrôle de son corps, elle lui dit :

« - Je suis désolée.

- Ne le soyez pas, nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre et cette nouvelle tentative nous l'a fait comprendre.

- Je croyais pourtant que vous vous entendiez bien.

- Oui mais pas en temps que couple. Je finis par penser que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

- Et qu'est ce que vous cherchez ? » demanda l'inspectrice en se revoyant presque 6 mois en arrière, ayant une discussion quasiment similaire. Rick se contenta de la fixer sans rien répondre. Alors qu'elle allait se replonger dans son livre, troublée par le regard de son partenaire, celui-ci se leva. Il s'approcha d'elle et dans un geste doux, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kate était totalement sous le choc et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il se releva. Un sourire malicieux était apparut sur son visage et après un « Bonne nuit, Détective », il partit en direction des escaliers.

Une fois l'écrivain hors de vue, Lanie se précipita vers son amie alors que Ryan et Esposito étaient encore figés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. La légiste attaqua :

« - Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Va le rejoindre !

- Non, pas avant d'avoir parlé à Josh, » répondit-elle en se levant et en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Lanie ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lança aux gars « Je crois que ce coup la, je vais gagner un paquet de fric »

Une fois seule, à l'abri de Lanie, dans la salle des archives, Kate n'était plus vraiment sûre qu'appeler Josh, était une si bonne idée. Elle avait prit cette décision sur un coup de tête. Seulement en réfléchissant, commencer quelque chose avec Castle était risqué. Peut être qu'elle ferait mieux d'avoir une vraie conversation avec l'écrivain. Perdue, elle se laissa tomber sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Elle fixa son téléphone pendant un bon moment et puis finalement elle se décida. Appuyant sur l'une des touches raccourcit de son mobile, elle le porta ensuite à l'oreille. Son interlocuteur ne fut pas long à décrocher :

« - Allo ?

- Et Papa ! Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais pas eu de problème avec la neige.

- Eh bien j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude mais quoi de plus normal avec ce temps.

- Essayes de ne pas sortir demain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le chef nous a donné la journée et j'ai remplis le frigo y a deux jours…Katty, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jim interrompant le silence qui commençait à s'éterniser.

- Je peux te poser une question un peu étrange ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien sur ! Demandes moi ce que tu veux ?

- Comment as-tu sut que Maman était la bonne ?

- Tu n'as pas une question plus facile, répondit son père en rigolant. Pourquoi cette question ? Ma fille aurait elle quelqu'un à me présenter ?

- Papa, essayes juste de répondre à ma question, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle suppliante.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, ce qu'il m'a d'abord attiré chez ta mère, c'est son physique. Puis j'ai appris à la connaître et elle m'a totalement conquis avec son caractère. Au bout de quelques mois, j'étais incapable de passer une journée sans lui parler, ne serait ce que pour lui dire bonjour. Quand j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais malade quand je ne la voyais pas, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi…Oh ! bien sur, nos début ont été un peu chaotique mais finalement ça en valait la peine. Ca t'aide ?

- Peut être ! répondit sa fille pensive. Je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Bonne nuit Papa !

- Tu ne me déranges jamais, bonne nuit ma puce. »

Elle rangea son téléphone et se perdit dans la contemplation des cartons sur les étagères. Son père lui avait confirmé ce que son instinct lui avait seulement murmuré il y a presque 6 mois. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment gérer mais une chose était certain, il fallait qu'elle leur parle, à tous les deux. Ressortant son portable, elle chercha Josh dans ses contacts. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de lui créer une touche de raccourci, contrairement à Castle qui le jour même ou il lui avait donné son numéro, elle lui avait attribué un chiffre. En y pensant, en attendant que son petit ami décroche, elle se mit à sourire. Il y avait tellement de petites choses qui lui disaient que Castle était celui qu'il lui fallait et elle les avait ignorés les unes après les autres. Finalement elle tomba sur le répondeur et hésita à laisser un message. Quand le bip retentit, elle se décida : « Josh ! C'est Kate. Si c'est possible, j'aimerai qu'on se voit demain. » Son ton été plutôt neutre, ça devrait pas l'alarmer. Malgré ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer sa réaction. Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait très bien que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé tous les scénarios possibles, elle n'arrivera pas à dormir. Aussi décida-t-elle de faire un peu de rangement dans les archives.

Deux heures plus tard, elle sortit de la salle, les idées plus claires. Il n'y avait plus personne à l'étage, tous ses collègues étaient montés se coucher et en étouffant un bâillement, elle monta, elle aussi, les escaliers. Sur le seuil de la porte du gymnase, elle se figea et s'étonna du nombre de ses collaborateurs qui s'étaient retrouvés coincés. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place sur le praticable. Cherchant le lieu idéal pour dormir, elle repéra vite Lanie et Esposito et vu leur position, elle aurait beaucoup de chose à soutirer à sa meilleur amie. Ryan était roulé en boule, pas loin d'eux. Le capitaine avait un assez grand espace pour lui. Elle finit par trouver l'endroit idéal. Juste à côté de Rick. Attrapant l'une des dernières couvertures qui restaient à l'entrée, elle se faufila le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à son coéquipier. Elle s'assit, roula sa veste en boule, étendit la couverture sur elle et se coucha.

Plus tard, elle sentit bouger dans son dos. Elle ouvrit un œil et se tourna doucement. Ce qu'elle découvrit la cloua littéralement sur place. Josh… et Rick en train de s'embrasser ! Et pas juste une petite bise, comme ça pour se dire bonjour, non … un vrai baiser de cinéma. Et leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste. Celles de Josh étaient sur le torse de Rick alors que l'écrivain était dans le dos du chirurgien, bien sur à caresser l'autre. Trop obnubiler par le baiser, elle ne venait de remarquer qu'à l'instant qu'ils étaient torse nu. La chemise de Rick avait volé juste à côté de sa veste alors que celle de Josh n'était pas visible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement terrifié, ce qui mit fin au baiser des deux hommes. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle avec un sourire comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Josh lui demanda :

« - Eh ! Kate ! Tout va bien ?

- Je…Je…Je vais bien, balbutia l'inspectrice.

- Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de nous rejoindre ? » demanda Rick un sourire gourmand aux lèvres. Josh lui répondit par un gloussement et …

Kate se réveilla en sursaut. Elle frissonna autant de froid que de dégout. Comment son inconscient avait put imaginer ça ? Oh, bien sur elle n'avait rien contre les homosexuels. L'un de ses très bons copains de lycée l'est mais c'est juste que…pas eux ! Cette scène était tout bonnement impossible. Un nouveau frisson la traversa et cette fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus couverte. Cherchant sa couverture du regard, sous le faible éclairage des lampadaires qui filtrait au travers des stores, elle la trouva sur Rick. Comme ça, non contant de lui pourrir ses journées, il lui gâchait aussi ses nuits. Et bien, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir M. le grand écrivain. Saisissant à deux mains la couverture, elle tira dessus seulement elle ne voulut pas venir. Rick avait, inconsciemment, saisit le bout de tissus et tirait dans l'autre sens. Elle réessaya par deux fois de reprendre son bien mais pas moyen, son coéquipier était plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné. Elle tenta une troisième fois mais son partenaire eu une réaction totalement inattendue. Rick roula sur lui-même, se colla à elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Kate se figea complètement puis se détendit en entendant l'écrivain ronfler. Elle récupéra sa couverture et commença à soulever le bras de Rick mais il resserra sa prise. L'inspectrice se retrouva plaquée sur le tapis. Plus surprise que vraiment en colère, elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Finalement le corps chaud de son écrivain préféré avait réussit à chasser le froid. Elle s'installa confortablement contre lui, remit la couverture sur eux et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Le lendemain ce fut Rick qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il fut étonné de sentir un poids sur son torse. Il baissa le regard et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Kate était à moitié allongée sur lui. L'écrivain bougea le plus doucement possible et regarda l'heure. Il était 6h30 et les réveils de ceux qui avaient pensé à les mettre avant de dormir, n'allaient pas tarder à sonner. Si jamais on les voyait dans cette position, il était sur que Kate lui mettrait une balle entre les deux yeux. Il remonta sa main qui reposait sur la hanche de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. Quand il l'a sentit remuer, il l'appela doucement :

« - Kate ! Kate ! Il est l'heure de se lever.

- Encore 5 minutes, marmonna l'inspectrice en se blottissant contre l'écrivain.

- Kate, je vous juge que si vous levez maintenant, je sors vous chercher votre café préféré.

- Malgré les 30 centimètres de neige qu'il doit surement y avoir dehors ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus réveillé

- Malgré ça ! promit Rick

- Je me contenterai d'un café de notre machine …à condition que c'est vous qui me le fassiez, termina-t-elle en se redressant.

- J'y vais de ce pas ! »

L'écrivain se mit debout rapidement, plia sommairement sa couverture et en sortant, la posa sur la pile qui commençait à se reformer. Kate jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient réveillé personne. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit Lanie les yeux grands ouvert, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. L'inspectrice lui répondit par un clin d'œil. La légiste referma les yeux et se blottit contre Esposito. Kate se leva à son tour et imita les gestes de son coéquipier. Elle descendit ensuite le rejoindre. Il était debout devant la machine en train d'attendre que le café passe. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit sur l'une des banquettes. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Le café prêt, il prit les deux tasses et s'installa à coté de la jeune femme. Il lui donna sa tasse qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Rick s'adossa contre le dossier et regarda Kate, enfin plutôt admira son amie. Elle semblait toujours à mille lieux de là. En faite, elle n'était pas si loin, elle repensait juste à ce qu'il s'était passé moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle avait trouvé ça si naturel, de se réveiller dans les bras de Rick qu'elle n'était pas sur d'avoir eu la bonne réaction. Elle aurait dut le menacer des pires tortures et pas le taquiner gentiment. Sauf que…Sauf que depuis hier soir la donne avait changé. Finalement elle allait peut être avoir sa discussion avec l'écrivain avant celle avec le chirurgien. S'adossant à son tour au dossier, elle brisa le silence :

« - Je peux vous poser une question…un peu indiscrète ?

- Bien sur, répondit-il, surpris par le ton peu sur de son amie

- Qu'est ce qui vous a fait comprendre que Gina et vous n'étiez pas faits l'un pour l'autre ?

- Oh ! Ca… commença-t-il avant de retomber dans le silence.

- Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je comprends, dit-elle un peu déçue.

- Non, c'est pas ça. En faite moi-même je ne suis pas sur de savoir. C'est Gina qui m'a jeté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien d'après elle, je n'étais pas à fond dans notre relation. Qu'une autre femme occupait déjà mes pensées…et mon cœur, termina-t-il un ton plus bas.

- Gina était jalouse d'Alexis ? » demanda Kate incrédule. Rick la regarda, surpris et éclata de rire. L'inspectrice était perdue, elle ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de son coéquipier. Rick n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il était à la fois amusé du quiproquo et déçu que Kate n'ait pas compris de qui il parlait. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à reprendre son souffle, elle reprit la parole :

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de drôle ?

- Désolé, mon rire était plutôt nerveux.

- Nerveux ? » demanda la jeune femme réellement surprise. L'écrivain garda le silence quelques instants. Il n'était pas sur que c'était une bonne idée de lui dire la vérité mais après tout, elle avait posé la question.

« - Oui, nerveux et non ce n'était pas d'Alexis qu'elle était jalouse.

- Mais de qui, alors ? demanda Kate allant de surprise en surprise.

- Devinez, » lui répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Il se pencha vers son visage et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. L'inspectrice sentit son cœur s'emballer et quand elle sentit Rick passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de les ouvrir. L'écrivain était vraiment doué mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait put penser, il n'était pas exigeant. Il y allait tout en douceur. Kate allait approfondir le baiser quand son téléphone sonna. Elle rompit le baiser et prit l'appareil. Alors qu'elle allait décrocher, celui-ci s'arrêta de sonner. Regardant qui l'avait appelé, elle pâlit

« - Josh ! laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Je n'aurais pas du vous permettre, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Non, je n'aurais pas du. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas seule.

- Je vais parler à Josh et après peut être…

- J'attendrais, » dit-il en lui relevant la tête et en lui redéposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Cette fois, Kate était décidée. Elle discuterait avec Josh et ensuite et bien elle donnerait une chance à Rick.

En ce soir du 24 décembre quand on sonna à la porte, Kate alla ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Alexis, Ashley ! Entrez !

- Kate, et bien tu es de plus en plus en forme, dit la jeune fille en prenant l'inspectrice dans ses bras.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que ton père m'a interdit de l'aider en cuisine.

- Et il a totalement raison, tu as besoin de repos pour que mon beau-frère soit en pleine forme dans 2 mois, dit Ashley en rangeant les manteaux dans la penderie.

- Ash', je t'ai toujours bien aimé mais le mode médecin, si tu pouvais l'éteindre pour ce soir, ça m'arrangerai ! » répliqua Kate d'un ton froid. Alexis éclata de rire. Ça faisait 12 ans maintenant qu'elle connaissait Kate et contrairement à Ashley, elle savait quand l'inspectrice plaisantait. En regardant son fiancé aider sa belle-mère rejoindre le canapé, Alexis se souvient de ces dernières années. Depuis cette fameuse tempête de neige, ou elle avait vu son père rentrait avec un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'avait vu revenir tous les jours suivant avec ce sourire jusqu'au jour ou elle avait compris. Un soir en rentrant d'un rendez-vous avec Ashley, elle l'avait trouvé en compagnie de Kate dans son bureau. Lui, devant son ordinateur, à écrire. Elle, installée dans un fauteuil avec le manuscrit des troisièmes aventures de Nikki dans les mains. Alexis avait vu le regard qu'ils avaient échangé alors qu'ils se croyaient seuls. Et puis ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et puis Kate était venue habiter chez eux. Ils avaient passé un week-end à rire en redécorant l'appartement. Un rire cristallin sortit Alexis de ses pensés. Sarah ! Un sourire aux lèvres, elle rentra dans le bureau de son père. Sa petite sœur et sa grand-mère regardaient un film, la belle et la bête si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle se perdit quelques instants dans le film mais Martha se rendit compte de sa présence.

« - Alexis, vous êtes arrivé il y a longtemps ?

- On vient d'arriver. Ash' essaye de faire comprendre à Kate qu'elle doit rester tranquille jusqu'à l'accouchement mais tu la connais…

- Alexis ! s'exclama une petite tête brune en sautant de son fauteuil et se précipitant vers elle

- Sarah ! gloussa la jeune femme en la réceptionnant. Mais tu as encore grandit toi !

- J'ai grandit de 5cm. Papa dit que je serais bientôt aussi grande que maman et toi.

- Maintenant que vous êtes la, il est temps de passer à table, » cria Rick depuis la cuisine. Sarah descendit des bras d'Alexis pour se précipiter sur Ashley. Martha rejoignit sa première petite fille et elles observèrent un silence la scène qui se déroulait dans l'appartement. Sarah, dans les bras de Ashley, en train de lui raconter la belle et la bête. Rick était venu aider Kate, qui enceinte de 7 mois, se mouvait avec plus de difficulté. Alexis se tourna vers sa grand-mère et lui dit :

« - Je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé cette nuit là au commissariat, y dix ans mais je bénis tous les jours cette tempête de neige.

- Et moi donc, je n'ai pas vu ton père aussi heureux depuis ta naissance et Kate est vraiment une femme extraordinaire…  
>- Sarah doit les faire tourner en bourrique tout le temps, rajouta Alexis avec le sourire<p>

- Et attends, ton frère n'est pas encore arrivé…tu sais, j'ai du voir ce film une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'ils lui ont offert, dit Martha en pointant son doigt vers l'écran de télé ou le dessin animé était en pause mais il m'a fallut qu'une fois pour que je pense que ton père et Kate tiendraient merveilleusement bien les rôles de la belle et la bête. Alexis haussa les sourcils un léger moment avant de comprendre ou voulait en venir sa grand-mère  
>- Ils sont totalement opposés et ne devraient pas s'entendre mais ils s'aiment d'un amour sincère et pur.<p>

- Le ying a besoin du yang pour exister. Je ne sais plus ou j'ai entendu ça mais c'est vraiment la phrase parfaite pour eux.

- Vous venez nous rejoindre ou on mange sans vous, » leur cria Ashley depuis la table.

Matha et Alexis éclatèrent de rire et partirent les rejoindre. La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois la tablé avant de s'assoir. Elle remercia encore une fois la tempête de neige. Grace à elle, Alexis avait trouvé une famille et avait enfin compris le sens du mot.


End file.
